


八号公路

by Ingenio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenio/pseuds/Ingenio
Summary: 卢卡人设的中心思想credit to 老零：“他好像都不明白，什么也不在乎。”（老零，2018）（03.06.2020）
Relationships: Zvonimir Boban/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 1





	八号公路

兹沃尼米尔先到的帕特雷，进了克罗地亚境内，沿着八号公路一直往北开。本来他可以坐夜间火车的，不过他愿意看看亚得里亚海的风光。另外，不知道为什么，他总想着慢一点到目的地。他看着车窗外风和日丽的海岸，像教堂里的玻璃一样分层的青色海水，闲适地朝飞驰而过的摩托客招手。 

他在卡利赛亚住了十年，已经厌倦了终日晶莹透明的海岸线，飘着薄雾的绿色原野，和那些叶面亮得发白，仿佛因此笼上了一层阴翳的蕨树。把手无意识地放在挡把上时，他想起他最后那次见到卢卡，是在一次激烈的争吵中。他把酒瓶砸到了墙上，香槟沿着墙像呕吐物那样缓慢地淌了下来。卢卡向他走过来，一拳砸在他肚子上，说他再这样做他会杀了他。

他是在蒙特拉街上遇到卢卡的。退伍后他一个人混在安达卢西亚，能借的人都借了不止一圈，濒临破产时遇到了愿意买下他作品的制片人。电影是讲对塞尔维亚的战争的，叫《内战恋曲》，首映就大获成功。他因此声名鹊起，搬到马德里，在波斯塔街租下了一间宽敞公寓，在坡道的尽头，没人来打扰他。房产中介提醒他住处离红灯区只有一个街区，不过他不在乎。他在后院种了柠檬树和橘子树，有时抽水烟。

伙计，四十三岁在这行还算是毛头小子呢，不止一个人这么对他说。他慢慢地也跟着笑了，不过已经决定不再和电影沾边。工会那帮道貌岸然坐办公室的总说电影是救赎，放屁。虽然他三年前拼命拉投资时也是这么想的，现在不了。他从不看自己的作品，硝烟，爱情，他妈的狗屁，他一个镜头也不看。别人盛情邀请他出席大学里的放映，他就等周围暗下来，银幕亮起之前，看不见那一张张热切的脸了，再悄悄挪动屁股走出去。

他在蒙特拉街的加油站外绕了一圈，打算买个鸡肉汉堡打发晚饭。在方向盘下的储物盒里翻找加油卡时，有人敲了敲窗子。他摇下玻璃，看到对方茫然的脸。那是个孩子，纤瘦，一头汗湿的金发。他微微张着嘴，颧骨下的阴影很深。“要一晚上吗？三十五欧，比市价便宜。”上帝，他敢打包票不够十七岁。

他正想摇上玻璃，脑子里却迟缓地浮起那孩子刚刚讲西班牙语时浓重的喉音，像傍晚教堂里玻璃窗留在地上的残影似的。奇怪极了，他虽然在推销自己，语气却好像在讲和自己无关的事情。他看起来什么都不明白，什么都不在乎。

男孩坐在副驾驶上，小口咬着鸡肉汉堡，拘谨地从纸袋里拉出纸巾擦嘴。

“够不够？”他问。

“够了。”他回答。“我吃得很少。”

他瞟了他一眼，看到他长度落在膝盖以上的短裤，看上去像中产阶级孩子常穿的那种。他膝盖上满是新鲜的擦伤，裤子上沾着来历不明的浑浊液体。他发现他在盯着他，咬着嘴唇，伸手拉了拉裤子。

他叫卢卡，来自扎达尔，离主城五十英里以外的村子。爸妈捕鱼，家里没有兄弟。晚上，他让卢卡洗了澡，借了自己的衣服给他穿，背心穿在他身上松松垮垮的。他上床以后自觉地靠过来了一点，把手放在兹沃尼米尔的裤子上。他按住他的手。

卢卡抬头看着他，他好像不害怕这么盯着任何人，多久都不要紧。他脸上有种柔顺的天真，就像乐于接受随便什么人塞给他的随便什么东西，但是兹沃尼米尔看穿了，在更深的地方，他无所谓。

睡吧，他说。

后来他为当晚自以为是的慈善表演嘲笑了自己许久，卢卡却没有因此表现出感激或者别的什么。他在家里占的空间很少，少到兹沃尼米尔有时怀疑家里有没有另一个人。他唯独对电影展现出异乎寻常的兴趣，整天坐在公寓里看他收藏的黑白DVD，还拉着兹沃尼米尔问一些技术细节的问题。他为电影里的女人提心吊胆，祈祷她们有好的结局，结果总不如愿。卢卡为玛丽莲梦露哭泣的时候，兹沃尼米尔坐在他身旁，手指摩挲着他背后的蝴蝶骨。那里硌手得很，卢卡蹭过来，脑袋搁在他腿上，泪水簌簌落在他膝上。他俯身亲吻他的耳廓。

卢卡什么都学得很快，包括水烟和威士忌。后来，他深夜应酬回来，看见卢卡苍白如纸地躺倒在沙发上，眼睛望着虚空中的某个地方。他在碗柜底下或者马桶后面找到他藏起来的酒瓶，他甚至懒得换一换藏酒瓶的位置。他把家里的零钱都收起来，也试过戒酒中心。在那儿卢卡用拳头砸碎了玻璃，一片碎片插进他的虎口。

就算他带着难以言说的愧疚，跪在地上求他时，卢卡还是那副神情，有点迟钝地看着他，坐在沙发上没有任何动作。他好像在说，不是你也会是别人，不是酒精也会是别的，这不是我能决定的。

尼桑开上海边的坡道，在半人高的芒草背后，圆弧形的港口温柔地吞吐着海水。他到了。

村子不大，家家门口挂着破了洞的渔网。在更远的地方，能看见鹅卵石似的房屋散落在飘着雾的群山间。海岸线上堆满了岩石，一群孩子蹲在石堆里钓鱼。他抬头望着眼前的棚屋，从衬衣口袋里掏出写在纸条上的地址，确认自己找对了地方。现在谁也没看见他，他大可以钻进尼桑里，沿着来时的路回去，还能看见蔚蓝的亚得里亚海上汽船拖出的明亮的浮油。不过就是浪费了一个白天开车，他兴许还能在明天天亮之前回到帕特雷。他差点就要这么做了，这时远处的孩子群里爆发出一阵欢呼声，有人钓到了鳟鱼。

他在那儿站了一会儿，走上湿润的石阶，叩响了大门。木门在海水的侵蚀下已经开裂了，门上挂着纸做的青蛙风铃，用水彩笔涂了颜色。一个老人开了门，花白的头发和胡子连成一片，眼睛也盖在灰白的眉毛下，你很难判断他的神色。

“卢卡的朋友，”他喃喃地重复，仰头看了看天，转过身自顾自地走进了马厩。“今天那些人要大有收获了。”

堂屋里很暗，亚麻窗帘半开着，水泥地中间是一张看上去有年头的大桌子，铺着桌布，上面搁着一碟白瓷盘，还有孩子的作业。到处都油腻腻的。墙上挂着一件牛仔服，下面还有一双沾着土的靴子。他一眼就认出那是卢卡的。

房子一角坐着一个紧张兮兮的女人，暗淡的金发用一个大卡子紧紧别成发髻。她的头发梳得过于光洁了，让她的脸庞整个显现出来。她低着头绣花，身边放着个摇篮，收音机正发出刺啦刺啦的噪音。门推开时光线突然变得猛烈，她眯起眼睛，带着敌意盯着他。

他搓了搓手，又说了一遍：“我是卢卡的朋友。”同时心里已经开始后悔没有掉转车头回去。

她没吭声。厨房更深的阴影里应声走出来一个健壮的老妇人，看起来比角落的女人倒还多了几分生气。她把手里的面包篮子放在桌子上，在围裙上擦了擦面粉，用力地拥抱他，热情得让他有些无所适从。她围裙上的面粉到底还是沾到了他裤子上，下落时在空气里散开。

“您是，西班牙人？”她几乎是带着敬仰地望着他，敬语用得有些滑稽。

“伊莫茨基。不过我现在住在希腊。”

她颤巍巍地走到墙边，掀起挂在一根生锈钉子上的日历，眯起眼看着。“今天是星期二。”她下了权威结论，“星期五，你在这儿呆到星期五，卢卡星期五傍晚回来。”

“卢卡在哪？”他问。

角落里的女人这时候开口了，声音冷硬得像一块石砖。“他总得想法养活这一家子人。”

“他去林子里给人家运木材去了，村里几乎所有男人都在那干活。”老妇人解释，“在里耶卡和巴卡尔之间来回。他通常周末回来一次，周五傍晚六点左右到家，一般都是。”

“他还喝酒吗？”

“刚回来那两年喝得凶，这两年不喝了。”她说，“没钱。”

门开了，一个孩子带着一身热气撞了进来。那张脸让他心惊了一下，和卢卡简直是一个模子刻出来的。她剪着男孩气的金色短发，塞在耳朵后面，光着上身，短裤湿透了海水，膝盖上两道新鲜的伤口还在渗着血，不过她显然不在乎。她提起手里的鱼线，向整间屋子的人炫耀：“看，这保准是今年最大的鳟鱼！”

她妈眼皮都没有抬一下，奶奶在厨房里喊了声吃饭了，也没看见她手里的鱼线。她看上去并不在意，坐在桌旁，热切地欣赏起自己的鱼。

“你叫什么？”

“安特。你呢？”

“我叫兹沃尼米尔，你可以叫我兹沃科。”

“你好，兹沃科。你看上去比我爸爸老。”

“我在马德里遇到你爸爸时还没有这么老。”他摸了摸鬓角。

安特向他展示她的装备：鱼线，自己编的渔网，三种不同的鱼饵，一只绿色带红色提手的小水桶，是爸爸在里耶卡的渔具商店给她带回来的。她抓了二十只牛蛙，串在一起，把它们搁在一顶破了的圆草帽上。这里最厉害的男孩子都只抓了十八只，他叫约翰，是她最好的朋友。她在小学校上一年级，刚学了十以内的乘法，嚷着让兹沃尼米尔出题，十道题错了两个。晚饭后，安特拉着兹沃尼米尔上了她的房间，给兹沃尼米尔看爸爸给她带回来的几本图画书。是首都的丁香出版社出版的王尔德故事，双语版的，很旧的版本，都翻得卷边了。扉页上写着：致伊万，应该是在二手书摊买的。虽然是单色的，但插画很精美。

“给我读故事吧。”她快活的蓝眼睛一转不转地望着兹沃尼米尔。

他先读了《夜莺与玫瑰》，又读了《自私的巨人》。自私的巨人的花园里有雏菊、荠菜、酢浆草、百叶蔷薇和紫罗兰，它们按季节开放。他问安特知不知道这些花是什么，安特说爸爸去不外头工作时都给她照过相，只有荠菜她不知道是什么。她从抽屉里小心地掏出一摞相片，果然是书里的植物，不过看得出技术不怎么稳定，曝光时亮时暗。

荠菜是一种三角形的绿色植物，因为它是三角形的，又生长在草场上，所以人们也叫它牧羊人的钱包。他解释着，用手轻轻抚摸着那叠照片的边缘。虽然照片年头久了，他还是不小心把手划了一道口子。

“妈妈说那台破烂照相机就该卖了换面包。不过我每天都起大早去喂鸡，把它们喂得很好，妈妈把鸡蛋带到镇子上卖了，就不能再说什么。”

他弯下腰，在安特额头上吻了一下。“晚安，安特。”

那天晚上，他躺在卢卡童年的床上，把脸埋进枕头。他做梦了，梦见卢卡醉醺醺地对他说，他小时候在山上放羊迷路，只有摸黑摸到海边才顺着小路找回了家，摸到海水他就安心了。他只当笑话听，捏着他的下巴，说你醉得像只猫。

卢卡消失的前一天，他瞟见他借回了《内战恋曲》的DVD。他走之后，电视机还停在播到一半的画面上。他再没关过电视，让它停在那里，每天和屏幕里那个傻兮兮的芭蕾舞女演员面面相觑。直到有天，他一屁股坐在遥控器上，画面消失了，他把电视砸了。

他在午夜醒来，躺在床上发了一会呆。楼梯下风簌簌地穿过堂屋，老卢卡的鼾声隔着门传出来。他蹑手蹑脚地推开门，万物都沐浴在月光里。他下了楼，走到那双沾着土的靴子跟前，然后脱了袜子，把赤裸的脚伸了进去。他穿着卢卡的靴子走到外面，星斗满天。

星期三下午，天空阴沉了下来。摇篮里那个臃肿的婴儿涨红了脸，一天到晚哭叫不休。不知道为什么，他讨厌那个孩子。吃完晚饭，老卢卡把窗子关紧，点起蜡烛，说暴风雨有可能会来。安特坚持要表演在学校里新学的民谣。她大声地起了头，老卢卡和罗维跟着哼了起来。连凯瑟琳脸上也有了点笑意。烛火映着她的脸庞，她低声地跟着唱几句，一旦发现有人在看她，就赶忙紧闭住那两片薄薄的嘴唇，低下头摇晃着怀里的孩子。

夜里起了风，海终夜呼啸，暴风雨几乎要把房子从当中撕开。无论是白天夜晚屋里都是一样的昏暗，罗维每过十几分钟都要到院子里去看一次，嘴里念叨着问题不大，卢卡会按时回来的。他拿着一片塑料浮板遮头，倒退着跑向尼桑，如果面风，他就会连眼睛都睁不开。他到的时候安特和约翰还有其他孩子一起躲在学校的门房里，门房正给他们分着炉子上最后一点热茶。

回到家时两个人都湿透了。安特去洗澡，他坐在火炉旁烤火。罗维从厨房里出来，坐在他身边。她身上好像二十四小时都沾着面粉。他怀疑她和老卢卡上床时会不会有面粉落下来。

他拿棍子拨弄着柴火，罗维沉默的脸好像朝炉火那边吸了过去，在火光里都变形了。

“那个，博班先生。”

“叫我兹沃科就行。”他看着她。

“兹沃科先生，我想，你在外头有门路，能不能帮帮忙，再让卢卡回马德里去干活？他打工那几年带回家的钱可比现在多多了。你知道，家里有五口人等着吃饭，老头子又不中用了……”

他继续拨弄着炉火，手上的动作没停，“那也得他愿意才行。”

“他肯定愿意。”她立马回答，“为了孩子，那是肯定的。”

“我想，要是可以，安特倒是可以去马德里上学。她很聪明。”

“那就再好不过了，兹沃科先生。那就再好……”

“跟她爸爸一样聪明。”

罗维没接话，不过他能感觉到她的目光透过炉火停在他脸上。他们谁都没再说话。

周五傍晚，雨稍微小了一点。卢卡没回来。第二天清晨，安特穿上斗笠跑出去钓鱼，谁也劝不住，一个没留神她就像泥鳅一样从大人手里跑走了。

“我得走了。”他说。

“再等等吧。”凯瑟琳突然说，这是她主动对他说的第一句话。她深灰色的眼睛一动不动地盯着他。“有时候他会晚点，再迟也迟不过周六下午。”

于是他就在堂屋里坐着，凯瑟琳又低下头去绣她那仿佛永远绣不完的花。茶水凉了，他不好意思打扰她，自己走进厨房里去。罗维在睡午觉，厨房里空无一人。水雾袅袅地升起来，他竟然对当下的处境有点满意，好像已经在这里安静地生活了很久。水快烧开的时候，隔着结着油垢的玻璃门，他隐隐听到有来客在说话，好像提到安特什么的。

他推开门。来人似乎被门的响动吓了一跳，张口结舌，词语凝固在嘴里。他知道，一定有什么发生了。

安特死了。就在她平时捉鱼的浅水湾那里，一个浪头吞没了她。她熟悉水性，但被暴风雨冲上来的那些海草缠住了。他们把她抬上了岸边，但没能弄活她。

“抱歉。” 那个红脸膛的大个子低下头，几乎要掉下泪来。他拍着他的肩把他送出了门，他意外地发现自己在扮演男主人的角色。

凯瑟琳一夜之间变矮了很多，就像她身体里的水蒸发了。她整日抱着那个肥胖的孩子发呆，直到他用手弄破了一个西红柿，汁水顺着袖口灌进去，又从衣服下摆流出来，流进裤裆里，孩子哭了起来。老卢卡在他的马厩里再也没出来过，连葬礼时也没出来。他怀疑他死在里面也没人会发觉。他怀疑老卢卡已经死在了里面。

卢卡还是没回来，广播里说因为暴风雨火车停了三分之二。“我真得走了。”他说。

“等安特的葬礼结束吧。”罗维简单地回答。

葬礼很简陋，虽然下着大雨，孩子们都来了。没有白花，他把自己的白手帕系上了，约翰献上了前天钓到的一条小鳟鱼，和手帕一起挂在棺材边上。凯瑟琳一个人走在队伍的最前面，扶着棺材，步伐机械地移动。他远远地盯着她，雨水快把他手上的伤口泡烂了。

“你去。”罗维碰了碰他。

“啊？”

“你去扶着凯瑟琳。”

他迟疑了一下。

“她走的时候不能没有父亲在旁边，老头子垮了，这里就你一个男人了。”

他在泥里加快步伐跋涉，走向凯瑟琳。雨流了她满头满脸。他轻轻挽住她的胳膊，感觉她的身体整个颤抖了一下，但她没有动，还是目视着前方。

风雨越来越大，她的金发在风里散开了，四处乱飞，像某种湿润的丝，蒙住了他的眼睛。他闻到香甜的廉价洗发水的气味，和从前卢卡头发上的一个味道。他低头观察着凯瑟琳的脚步，试图跟上她。她走出了一种很奇怪的节奏，他好像无论如何都不够快。他碰着她胳膊的一小块，在这样的雨里那一小块都能成为热源。一个念头突然出现在他脑海里，安特房间里的灯泡好像该换了，开灯时总是扑闪。他挽着凯瑟琳，一起走向前方，走向茫茫的雨里，像一对真正的父母一样。

卢卡还是没回来。罗维几乎是在恳求他再多留一天，他趁她不注意把几张纸币压在收音机底下，像逃一样离开了，没有回头再看一眼。

他在大雨里迷了路，开了几个小时，不知开到了哪条道上，反正离海是越来越远了。不知又开了多久，他终于在红灯前停了下来。雨越下越大，在空无一人的十字路口汇成了奔涌的溪流，淹过了轮胎上沿。一只猫的尸体翻滚到水面上，很快又消失了。漫天漫地都是雨，视线模糊一片，车顶的铁皮被砸得哐当作响。一滴冰冷的水砸在他眼皮上，他抬头确认了一下，是顶棚漏了。雨水以越来越快的频率落下来，很快在手刹旁边积起了晶莹的一小滩。绿灯亮了，他没动弹，就那么坐在雨的中央。等得够久，他总会被淹没的。

**Author's Note:**

> 卢卡人设的中心思想credit to 老零：“他好像都不明白，什么也不在乎。”（老零，2018） 
> 
> （03.06.2020）


End file.
